


Love At Christmas Eve

by shadows_wish



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other, Self-Insert, self-shipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_wish/pseuds/shadows_wish
Summary: everyone keeps getting caught under the mistletoe





	Love At Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> fennel belongs to my friend amebrcreek and ramu belongs to my friend dragi
> 
> mewwy chwistmas

A bored yawn was let out by Sariel she closed her mouth after letting out the yawn as she stared at the lake while sitting on the grass on Beerus’ planet her ear twitched to the side hearing footsteps walking towards her the Ribezura looked to her right seeing Whis walk over to Sariel.

“I do apologize for the delay but I would like to let you know that, Lord Beerus will be getting ready shortly I just managed to wake him up from his nap but once he’s all ready we can head to Earth for Bulma’s Christmas party.” The Angel informed Sariel.

Hearing the explanation Whis was giving Sariel nodded her head in understanding a few times before letting out another yawn and lied down on the grass staring at the sky she took some deep breaths and smiled.

“Man, Whis it’s gonna be nice seeing my friends again… I just hope nothing changed while I’ve been living here with you and Beerus.” 

“I’m sure that nothing much as changed during the year, Sariel,” Whis replied sitting down on the grass “But, I know that your friends will sure to be happy to see you again.” He added Sariel’s tail began to wag from excitement thinking about all the things she has to catch up on with her friends. 

“Just imagine all the things I get to do with everyone I can maybe spar with Goku and show him all the things I’ve learned while training with you and Beerus or maybe I can see how Trunks and Goten are doing… Or maybe I can hang out with Fennel and Ramu again! God the possibilities are endless!” Sariel expressed happily quickly jumping up from happiness and ran around Whis.

“Yeah, well I’m sure we’ll know what to do once we get there.” A voice replied to Sariel making her and Whis look over seeing Beerus walking over to him letting out a tired sounding yawn he stopped in front of Whis rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Do I really have to get up this early, Whis? I was having such a good dream…” The God Of Destruction complained. 

“My apologies, Lord Beerus but if we are to make it to the party on time it’s best for you to wake up early,” Whis answered back making Beerus roll his eyes groaning out of annoyance. 

Whis stood up placing his staff onto the ground. “Alright is everybody ready?” He asked happily Beerus rolled his eyes and stood next to Whis placing one hand on his shoulder while Sariel stood on the on the other side of Whis also placing one hand on his shoulder he tapped the staff onto the ground causing the three of them to teleport off Beerus’ planet and teleport to Earth. 

Meanwhile on Earth at the Capsule Corp building everything was enjoying the Christmas party Bulma was hosting Bulma herself was sitting on a chair holding a glass of whine looking to the side with a face of her being impatient she looked over seeing a curious Goku walk over to her.

“You okay Bulma? You seem to be looking impatient.” He asked in confusion.

“I’m waiting for Sariel, Beerus, and Whis I don’t know what’s taking them so long they should be here by now!” She complained Goku back up blinking. 

“W-Whoa now! Calm down Bulma! I’m sure Sariel, Whis and Lord Beerus will be here any moment just be patient!” Goku explained trying to reassure Bulma that they’re on their way.

“Or maybe you could turn around Goku?” Whis spoke making Goku freeze up in shock and turned around seeing Whis, Beerus, and Sariel standing there.

“Hey! Were you guys just standing behind me all along!?” Asked a surprise Goku, Whis gave a small laugh and nodded his head to Goku’s question.

“You could've said something you just startled me!” Goku kept speaking. 

“Oh, well, either way, we’re here anyway.” The Angel announced happily Sariel ran up to Goku happily and jumped up to him giving him a surprise hug.

“Goku! I missed you so much!” Sariel said happily Goku backing up in surprise before smiled and hugged Sariel back. “Hehe! Nice to see you too Sariel! Did you learn any cool moves from Lord Beerus while you were away?” He asked happily. 

“Yep! I learned so much from Beerus and Whis I can’t wait to show you so much that I’ve learned!” She expressed happily letting go of Goku and ran off happily to meet up with the others Beerus watched happily his tail flicking to the side as he kept his hands behind his back. 

Trunks and Goten watched Beerus and Sariel and they both looked at each other and then whispered a plan to each other before quickly running away to get this supposed plan together while Beerus ran off to the buffet table happily to begin chowing down the wonderful food that was placed on the table. 

In another room meanwhile Fennel was sitting on the couch talking to Ramu happily occasionally though he would keep glancing over to where Vegeta was but before Vegeta could notice Fennel he would just quickly look away blushing noticing this was Gohan who rubbed his chin before snapped his fingers getting an idea and ran out of the room running over to Goku who was busy eating some of the food.  
“Dad!” Gohan called catching Goku’s attention he looked over at Gohan who ran up to him seeing that he caught his father's attention.

“Yeah?”

“Alright, so you know how Fennel is in love with Vegeta right dad?” Gohan asked.

“Yes, why? Is there something you planned on doing for them?”

“Well, I had an idea what if we can get them to a certain place and catch them under a mistletoe?” Hearing Gohan’s plan made Goku start to think.

“Are you certain it’ll work Gohan? Because we do know how stubborn Vegeta can be sometimes.” Said Goku.

“Believe me I’m sure we can get this to work! I know a good spot to set up the mistletoe and when I’m done you go get Vegeta while I get Fennel how does that sound?” 

“Hmm… Well, alright Gohan let’s get this idea to work!” Goku cheered getting up from the chair and each of them ran off in different directions with Gohan running off to set up the mistletoe and Goku running off to get Vegeta’s attention. 

Meanwhile, Goten was tying a long string to a stick and proceed to tie a mistletoe to the string while doing so he looked at Trunks who was sticking his head out the door watching everyone. 

“Do you see the yet Trunks?” Goten asked.

“Nope not yet, but if I see them I’ll get them to an area where we can hang the mistletoe over them,” Trunks answered Goten sat down in a criss-cross position tilting his head to the side curious about something. 

“Goten someone’s coming!” Trunks called making Goten jump up in panic and hiding the mistletoe behind a box as Trunks turned off the lights and ran out of the room with Goten and stood in front of the door making innocent faces like they weren’t doing anything suspicious. 

“Alright, I know I saw you two in that closet now you gotta tell me what you were doing mates,” Jeice called walking over to the two kids seeing him come over Trunks covered his mouth trying not to laugh at the Christmas sweater Jeice was wearing Goten looked at Trunks in confusion not knowing what was so funny, Jeice folded his arms looking like he was starting to get impatient. 

“What are you snickering at kid?” He asked noticing Trunks was trying to hold in his laughter Goten was still looking very confused not understanding what was so funny so he whispered to Trunks to ask him.

“Trunks what’s so funny?” 

“Goten please look at what awful his sweater is…!” Trunks whispered back still trying his best to hold in his laughter Goten looked back at Jeice in confusing he squinted his eyes tilting his head again staring at the Christmas sweater but still not understanding what was so funny about it. 

“Uhh… I don’t get it Trunk’s it’s just a Christmas sweater,” Goten commented looking back at his friend with an uncertain expression Jeice blinked and glared at the two he opened his mouth about to say something to them but then was stopped by Sariel.

The Ribezura poked Jeice’s shoulder to get his attention making him turn around to face Sariel.

“Sariel, mate it’s good to see you again! You still planning on joining the Ginyu Force?” He asked Sariel just stared at him looking at Trunks and Goten then looked back at Jeice.

“Actually, Burter’s been looking for you dude.” She told him which made Jeice quickly running off seeing that he was gone Trunks began laughing since now he didn’t need to hold in his laughter anymore Sariel looked at the two her tail flicking side to side.

“Okay, what are you two doing? I know you guys are planning something.” The Ribezura asked Trunks looked at Goten and walked up to Sariel.

“Can you go get Beerus and meet us in the living room? Me and Goten have a surprise for you two but it’s not ready yet so it would be really cool if you two would just wait in the living room,” Trunks asked being confused Sariel didn’t know what to say but slowly nodded her head and walked off seeing that she was gone and there was no one else about Goten let out a sigh of relief and ran back into the room with Trunks to prepare finishing the mistletoe for their plan. 

Goku ran into the living room seeing Vegeta was still leaning against the wall seeing that this was a good time he ran up to Vegeta happily the other Saiyan looked at Goku and sighed out of annoyance rolling his eyes.

“This better be good Kakarot,” Vegeta spoke as Goku stopped in front of him.

“Hey, so I know this may be sudden but Fennel wants you to meet him in the other room says that he has a present for you or something I don’t know, ”Goku lied obviously but this was the only for him to get this plan to work Vegeta gave Goku a suspicious stare before he slowly began walking off to the other room.

“I swear if this is another one of you tricks Kakarot I’m not going to be happy.” Called Vegeta walking into the other room seeing that phase one had worked now it was time for phase two which was getting Fennel into the same room with Vegeta luckily for Goku, Fennel was just entering the living room holding a cup of hot chocolate. 

“Fennel!” Goku called running up to him which startled him at first but he didn’t drop his hot chocolate thankfully he looked at Goku curiously wondering what he wanted.

“Alright, so Vegeta told me that he wanted to meet you in the other room, Fennel began blushing quickly hearing this.

“W-What really?” He said.

“Yep!” Goku responded Fennel placed down the cup of hot chocolate onto the table and ran off into the same room Vegeta entered Goku watched and turned his attention to Gohan seeing that he managed to get the two Saiyans into the same room Goku gave Gohan a thumbs up with Gohan nodding his head back.

Fennel ran into the room seeing Vegeta standing there with his arms folded he looked over to Fennel noticing him enter the room watching Fennel stand there staring at him blushing before he built up the courage to walk up to him. 

“So… How are you Vegeta?” He asked awkwardly not knowing what else to say.

“...Good,” Vegeta answered also not knowing what to say the two looked away from each other not knowing what to say until Fennel looked up his face turning completely red from blushing Vegeta looked at him in confusion until he looked up too seeing a mistletoe.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta shouted clenching his fist shaking it but then looked away blushing a bit folding his arms back up, Fennel slowly let out a sigh and looked at Vegeta.

“Vegeta I have something to tell you… You see well… For a while since I first met you I um… Well… Uh…” Fennel began to speak awkwardly not knowing how to put this, Vegeta looked at him.

“...I’ve felt feelings for you Vegeta I don’t know how else to put this but uh... Vegeta! I love you!” Fennel confessed quickly covering his blushing face while Vegeta, on the other hand, was speechless his face turning red himself from blushing he then slowly moved Fennel’s hands away from his face the Sayian blinked and looked at Vegeta the two Saiyans stared at each other before they both began sharing a kiss and hugging. 

Goku and Gohan watched happily seeing that their plan was successful in the living room meanwhile Sariel walked in with Beerus who scanned about before licked his paw and wiped his face.

“Alright, Sariel so why did you bring me here?” Beerus asked looking at Sariel who sat down on the couch.

“I don’t know actually I just know that Trunks and Goten wanted me to bring you here so I guess that’s the only thing I can say.” She answered Beerus stared at her but shrugged sitting next to Sariel on the couch Trunks peeked over from the doorway seeing Sariel and Beerus sitting next to each other he grinned and snuck into the living room with Goten following from behind. 

The kids snuck behind the couch Sariel and Beerus were sitting on and looked at each other with Goten getting the stick with the mistletoe on it ready Trunks nodded signaling Goten to get up on his tiptoes and held the mistletoe over Sariel and Beerus upon seeing the sudden mistletoe Beerus tilted his head as he began pawing it thinking it was some kind of feathered cat toy Sariel looked over at Beerus watching him not knowing what he was doing. 

Vegeta and Fennel walked back into the living room with Fennel’s tail wagging from excitement Vegeta watched Beerus paw the mistletoe happily even though he didn’t know what it was. 

“Lord Beerus that is not a toy,” Vegeta brought up Beerus stopped looking over at Vegeta.

“Oh really now? Then do tell me what it is then,” Beerus asked folding his arms.

“It’s a mistletoe what you do if you and another person are caught under it you share a kiss it’s something that the humans of Earth do every Christmas,” Vegeta explained while Sariel quickly looked away blushing.

Beerus yawned scratching his chin.

“Hm has something to do with love eh? Sounds ridiculous in my opinion I mean who could possibly love-,” He stopped himself for a moment once realizing something he looked at Sariel who was still staring away blushing, Beerus began to realize that Sariel has had feelings about him for a while he cleared his throat to get Sariel’s attention which it did.

“Sariel.” He simply said 

“Yeah, Beerus…?” She responded but was quickly taken back in surprise by the sudden kiss Beerus gave her she then closed her eyes and hugged Beerus giving him a kiss back it had seemed that everything was going well today and for everyone.


End file.
